KisaPein Teddy Bear
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This is one of my favorite yaoi pairings :


Kisame sat back on his new bed. He had just broken up with Itachi and moved out of the room he shared with him. He now had a room to himself, and he was incredibly lonely.

Itachi had left him. For Sakura. A woman. And a fourteen-year-old woman, at that.

He lay back on the bed and kicked his shoes off and curled up under the covers. He didn't care if he looked childish, he just wanted comfort.

For three months, Kisame mourned the relationship and couldn't even look at Itachi. Which made it very hard to be his partner. He went to Pein's office to request he be paired with Tobi or Sasori or ANYONE but Itachi.

When he got there, he was about to knock, when he heard a moan from inside. Intrigued, he pressed his ear to the door. It was Pein's voice, no mistaking it. But there was no other voice. He needed to see what was going on, so he opened the door just a crack and peered inside.

His mouth dropped open.

Pein was hunched over his desk, thrusting a vibrator into himself. His eyes were closed tightly and his mouth was open wide. He was panting and moaning, and seemed very close to the edge. Kisame stepped forward eagerly hoping to get a better view, and stepped on a creaky floorboard.

Pein snapped to attention and turned bright red. "Who-who's there?" he snapped, sencerely hoping he had been imagining it.

The door swung open and Kisame stood there, already stripped his cloak off, exposing his perfectly sculpted torso. Pein shuddered. He didn't know Kisame was so muscular.

"I was passing by and I couldn't help but hear your...cries of distress." Kisame smirked.

"Shut up." Pein said, shifting to a less embarassing position. "What makes you think I was in distress?"

Kisame crossed the room in two long strides and took the vibrator from Pein's hand and held it up. "A vibrator? A pink one? This is Konan's, isn't it?"

"Shut up..." Pein looked away.

"You are in distress because..." Kisame rubbed Pein's erection. "You know a real one will feel much better than this plastic thing."

"Ahhn! No, stop!" Pein cried, but his hips betrayed his voice and bucked into Kisame's rough touch.

He let his head fall back as Kisame knelt down and licked the head. -Ah, what the hell?- he thought. -It's been forever for me, I might as well take advantage of the siuation.-

"Just be careful with your teeth." he ordered. "I don't want you biting off anything of importance."

"I am very careful." Kisame said before deep-throating his boss. He smirked when Pein gasped and moaned and his arms gave out and his back hit the desk.

Pein moaned deeply and grasped the edge of the desk, arching his back impossibly far. He bucked his hips harder, coming close to his climax. "Drink it all up." he managed to gasp out right before he came.

Kisame gagged a little. The ammout was insane! He caught the spill-over with his hand, swallowed what he could and licked teh rest off his fingers. "Ahh..." he moaned. "Boss tastes so good."

"Don't say things like that..." Pein blushed.

He gasped and almost screamed when Kisame's hot tongue pushed into his entrance. "Noooo! Don't do that! It's dirty! Don't use your mouth there!"

"You're nor dirty down here." Kisame said, pulling out and stretching his hole wide. "Even inside you're nice and pink."

Pein moaned, blushing hotter when one of Kisame's fingers entered him, roaming around and twisting furiously. "Don't twist it like that! Ahh...I'm cumming again!" Pein cried and released all over himself.

"I'll make you cum again and again." Kisame said, standing up and unzipping his pants. Pein looked down and gasped and tisted away.

"What the hell!" he cried. "Why...why do you have TWO?"

"Oh, that must be surprising for you." Kisame said. "It's time for a little anatomy lesson. There are a few animals in nature that, like sharks, have double genetalia. At last, the males do anyway. These animals include some species of lemur, the sugar glider and sharks of course and snakes. So I guess it's only natural that a shark-person would have two dicks."

"So then...Orochimaru...?" Pein gasped.

"Probably." Kisame said. "But never mind that. What I want to know is if you think you can take both."

"Haah! Yes, yes please! Fuck me, Kisame!" Pein moaned, arching his back again, his asshole twitching, begging to be taken.

Kisame was eager, but he did not want to hurt his boss. So he spread his legs wide and slowly slipped inside. Itachi had grown accustomed to him, so he didn't have to be gentle with him. But Pein had proably never had two dicks inside him at once, so he slid inside slowly and gently.

Pein's whole body shook with pain. He had never been stretched so far wide, filled up so full. WHen Kisame was finally sheathed inside him totally, he could almost feel his cocks penetrating him up to his belly button. Pain was quickly fading behind insane pleasure.

When Kisame could feel Pein squirming restlessley beneath him, he started to pump into him. Every strong thrust earned a scream from his boss, now his sweet screaming uke. Pein gave up trying to be quiet and let his voice ring through the halls of headquarters, turning all heads towards it. He screamed his pleasure as his prostrate was not only slammed against, but pinched between the heads of Kisame's dicks.

He had never felt such whole-body pleasure like this, every part of his body tremblign his pleasure. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but not of pain or sadness. The pleasure was so intense, he felt like it would burst out of every pore in his body as he came again. He was still hard however, and screamed again when Kisame's large, hot hand wrapped around it and pumped it in time to his thrusts.

"You're going to break me in half!" Pein cried. "You're so strong! KISAMEEEE!"

Kisame finally lost control when he felt Pein's inner walls clench against his shafts all at once. He exploded inside him with such force, some spilled out while he was still inside him. Pein screamed again, his loudest scream yet, and came again, milked completely dry. He gasped and shuddered as Kisame pulled out of him and his hot cum ran down his legs, mixed with a bit of his blood.

His legs trembled voilently as he desperately tried to catch his breath. Kisame sat on the desk next to him and pulled him up into his arms and held him. "I didnt...peg you...as the cuddling type..." Pein panted.

"Are you kidding?" Itachi said from the doorway. "He's a big teddybear."


End file.
